Nearly Witches
by witchkid
Summary: A tale of how a screw up screwed up, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for maybe the whole landing in 19th century England with a giggly mortician thing. Yep. *abandoned for now*
1. Conjuring

**A/N: Okay we're gonna try this again! This is the 3rd Kuroshitsuji OC story I've started and posted on here because I'm a capricious nerd. I'm gonna attempt to keep it going for more than 5 chapters *thumbs up***

 **This first chapter is pretty boring, sorry Q-Q**

* * *

It was all my fault, admittedly.

Emery had even said, _"Alexandria, I swear to the gods if you mess with this you're gonna get us into quite the pickle."_

To which I had responded, _"Can't you just call me Alex for once, kiddo? Plus, you gotta chill. Don't you trust me?"_

I'd rather not say how she answered that question.

It was a full moon and I'd been preparing for days, planning for weeks, practicing for months, and studying for years. I had everything I would need surrounding me in my conjuring room, the place in which I performed many activities involving my, er… _skills._

My spell book was out, my summoning sigil chalked nice and neat on the wood floor, and my dagger in my belt. On my body were many runes, painted on in charcoal paint, and I stood in a protective circle.

I was waiting until the clock struck exactly 1:00 AM, a good time for performing the types of things I specialized in.

Emery stood a little bit away from me, searching through her books for specific healing spells. She had many herbs and flasks surrounding her, and a cauldron at her feet. One of her three companions, a barred owl named Agatha, was perched on the desk. She fluffed her wings nervously and occasionally glared at me with what I assumed was a furious expression.

Companions were naturally protective though, so I could understand why the owl would be upset. I was, of course, putting her master through something that could most definitely kill her if handled wrong.

But we were both going to be in protective circles. It would be fine, they were made to protect us from anything magical. And even if things _did_ go to shit, I would be the one being burned to ash, not her. I was the one with runes all over me.

Emery was only here in case I needed healing, which is what she did.

What _I_ did was much more dangerous.

 _So much more dangerous._ I thought to myself, with a twinge of anxiety catching in my lungs.

"12:55, sister." Emery said, glancing at the clock.

We weren't actually sisters, and that much could be guessed from our looks. Her skin was pinker than mine, with freckles sprayed over her entire body. She had green eyes that were too vivid to look natural, the look came with the whole nature/growth/healing package deal she was so good at. She was two inches shorter than me at 5'3 and looked a lot more than three years younger than me despite her only being 16.

I, on the other hand, had skin that was so pale that it looked like porcelain, with scars littered all over it from my multiple experiments. A more notable scar was one passing over my left eye, which I kept hidden under my choppy bangs. My hair was thick and straight, going down to my waist with one side a charcoal color and the other a silvery white. My right eye, which could barely be seen past my hair was black. The other had a completely white prosthetic in it.

That one had hurt.

Anyway, I jumped at the warning and quickly summoned one of my companions, a black cat named Gemini. There was first a glimmer and then a ball of fluff was suddenly on the table surface in front of me. He was mostly there for protection but he was also a comfort, and I could merge with him if I needed to see in the dark or anything. He was my most dominant companion, the same way Agatha was Emery's.

I scritched behind his ears a little and he hopped up onto my shoulder. Inside of him and Agatha rested the guardian spirits for me and Emery respectively. And now was the time to fully activate our protective circles with them. I set out two white candles out and lit both of them, grabbing the salt and saltpeter.

Emery came over and the two of us spoke a spell, sprinkled the salts onto our candles and said a finishing word, blowing out the candles. I felt Gemini's tail wrap around the back of my neck protectively. It was a simple protection spell that blocked out any negative energy but it wouldn't do much for me with so many runes on my body.

"12:58." Emery said, her voice shaking a little. She was nervous, and I was too. For good reason. This could either be another failure or a success, and I'm not sure which one would be the safest.

The spell could fail completely and nothing would happen, it would be a dud and I would try again another time. What we were most worried about was the conjuring failing, not the spell, because that would most likely injure me to the point of hospitalization or kill me.

If it succeeded, well… neither of us were completely sure what would happen. And I'd been studying this for years. I'd traveled all over the world, spoken to so many people, learned all I could of the subject and I still had _no idea_ what the hell would happen.

All I knew is that it was dangerous, more dangerous than my usual spell description was, and _that's_ saying something.

The grandfather clock struck one.

I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second.

And then suddenly I was following procedure robotically - lighting candles, focusing my energy, saying words upon words in latin. The actual spell passed by in a blur, it was the next part that seemed to last forever.

The searing light that suddenly decided to fuck up my eyes felt so _powerful._ It moved in waves over me, threatening to knock me out of my circle. Geometric shapes danced across my eyelids, or maybe they were coming from the light. I couldn't tell the difference between my eyelids being opened or closed anymore.

Agatha hooted and I heard the sound of Emery grunting as they merged together, Agatha would provide ultimate protection as was the way of an owl companion. Emery was only a 16 year old, I felt badly knowing she'd only had experience with things like spells and healing for 6 years and I had fucked up at least 4 of them.

And now I was gonna fuck up again.

Gemini hissed at the light, his claws digging into my shoulder and reminding me that I had to do something about this shit.

I furrowed my eyebrows and imagined a gateway. I focused all of my energy into that one thought, feeling tingles run from the tips of my fingers and toes, from the top of my head and down my spine until everything met together in a ball in my chest.

I had a rune there meant to help me actively focus my energy out of my body. Emery had one similar on her hands, though it was more for passive energy. I formed a triangle with my hands, my palms facing outward, held the shape up to that ball of energy in my chest and attempted to push forward.

It felt like trying to move a brick wall.

I cussed under my breath and felt a prodding at my brain.

 _'_ _Merge with me.'_ I heard Gemini say to me in a voice only heard in my head.

I'm not quite sure whether I agreed or not but suddenly my vision changed slightly, my canines elongated, two cat ears atop my head made it easier to sense everything in the room, and a tail whipped furiously behind me.

I suddenly felt a lot more stable.

Merging with Gemini was as easy as breathing now, I used to go weeks merged with him. It's a bit more difficult for Emery, but she's young. Her field doesn't require as much need for protection.

 ** _'_** ** _Focus.'_** His voice said to me, sounding closer now and less drifty.

I bit my lip and tried pushing forward again. It still felt like a brick wall but maybe now more like it was a brick wall on wheels. My shoulders ached as I pushed my hands away from my chest, centimeter by centimeter. Until finally my arms were completely outstretched and a ball of pure black energy swirled violently in the triangle my index fingers and thumbs made.

I was sweating furiously despite the light seeming to emit a cold temperature, my breath came out in quick huffs and my chest heaved. The ball of energy fluctuated in size very quickly all of a sudden, becoming bigger and then smaller and then all over again like a glitching picture.

The light flickered as the energy fluctuated, I began to see the corners of the room again as the light slowly condensed. Slowly, slowly, _veeeeerrrry_ slowly I started to see the outline edges of a triangle being formed with the light.

 _Oh gods it's working? Is it working, I think it's working, holy shit, holy shit, holy sh—_

 ** _'_** ** _Focus.'_** Gemini said again, with more strain this time.

I tried to shut my brain up and focused harder on that ball of energy with renewed ambition. The edge of my vision turned red as I glared at the light, still very slowly condensing itself but being very stubborn.

"You will fucking form you piece of shit gateway, whether you wanna be opened or not. I swear on the goddess that I will _never give up_ so you might as well open now, you lousy goddamned c—"

 _"_ _Alex!"_ Emery screeched.

My head whipped over to look at her without thinking. She had merged completely with Agatha, making her eyes completely black, including the sclera. Her hair turned blue-white and a pair of feathery wings wrapped around her.

 _"_ Alex you need to stop, Agatha's telling me you _need to stop!_ " Emery shouted, the glare in her shiny black eyes was very similar to the one Agatha had given to me only a little while ago.

 ** _'_** ** _Alexandria, no. If you give up now you will be injured.'_** Gemini told me, I could practically feel his fur rustling at the owl's orders for me. He was slightly more possessive of me than a companion usually was due to his species, and another person's companion telling me to do something was similar to them ignoring Gemini.

Gemini was indeed a cat, just because he was a guardian spirit as well didn't make him any less prideful or narcissistic.

I growled and pushed harder against the light.

"Alexandria!"

 _"_ _I'M MAKING THIS PIECE OF SHIT MY BITCH."_ I bellowed, Gemini's voice mixing with mine in an unnatural way.

The next push I gave was so tough that I felt it bruising my hands. The light condensed into a viciously swirling triangle a little bigger than a regular doorway. Something wet trickled down my face and I couldn't tell if it was tears, saliva, or blood.

For a second I thought I had stabilized it, it wouldn't move any further and the light stopped bouncing as much.

I made the mistake of letting my guard down.

Because suddenly that triangle of light unfolded odd shapes all across the room, dancing around like reflections from water. I think I screamed. I felt like screaming.

Something in my gut was telling me, _'This thing is_ ** _alive._** _'_

And it definitely felt like it. Because suddenly, although I couldn't see it happening, the light felt like it was crawling up my legs. Every rune inscribed on my body burned and stung and it was absolute _agony._

But oh gods. It was nothing compared to the next attack.

A beam of light flew straight through the triangle I was making with my hands, right down the center of that ball of energy, and smacking me right on the rune on my chest. I couldn't even scream. It felt like all the air left my lungs and had been replaced with dust.

The light seemed to be _searching_ me, looking into my very soul and I wasn't sure if it liked what it saw. My eyes burned and my hair whipped around me. Emery was screaming something at me but I couldn't even decipher what she was saying if I tried.

My brain was completely occupied by this light. As it filled my body, searing my throat and running through my veins. Cracking my skin and then caressing the injuries. The protective circle at my feet was definitely on fire, I felt it burning my legs, but didn't have the heart to move. Not when this captivating light was fixating itself on me.

And then it stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: so yeah, that was a thing.**

 **All my links are on my profile! check em out if you wanna contact me through my email, see me on my instagram, or see all the weird shit I reblog on my tumblr.**


	2. Pretending

**A/N: Yooo okay so I've actually had chapter 2 ready for a while but have been hella busy these past few days? So yeah, here it is.**

 **You get a better sense of who Alex is in this one c:**

 **Undertaker still isn't here yet, but he's mentioned! He'll make his big appearance next chapter!**

* * *

 _~The protective circle at my feet was definitely on fire, I felt it burning my legs, but didn't have the heart to move._

 _Not when this captivating light was fixating itself on me.~_

* * *

And then it stopped.

I was so worried for a second that I had failed, my stomach lurched.

But no, the light was still there.

Completely stabilized and surrounded by a bright red pulsating border. It stared at me and I stared at it, feeling as though my arms were turning to lead. I very slowly lowered my hands, seeing no change in the gateway of light, and then completely dropped them.

"Oh my goddess." I gasped, awe replacing the disbelief in my eyes.

"A-Alex?" Emery said tentatively. I looked over at her and was surprised to see fear in her eyes, and not fear of the light but fear of _me._

"Alexandria Bishop you should be dead." She said to me.

"Emery, what the hel—"

"I-I saw you collapse, you collapsed outside of your circle. And the light j-just… just _looked_ at you. I thought you were dead you were bleeding _so much._ " Tears ran down her face and a sob escaped her.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at the wood floor in front of me. There was indeed a pool of blood there, and the front of my clothes were covered. The source of it seemed to be coming from my chest, where the rune was, but I refrained from looking at the moment.

"Emery, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I'm fine. And I'm also pretty sure that the conjuring worked…" I trailed off, staring at the triangle of beaming light in the middle of the room.

It seemed to be waiting for me, looking at me patiently and glowing a bit brighter when I took a step towards it.

I stepped completely out of my protective circle.

"A-Alex…?"

"I'll be fine." I reassured, "I just, I need to…" I reached out to the light and tendrils of it reached back, caressing my fingertips.

"Alex, _no._ "

"Alex, _yes."_ I said, not being able to help the nearly feral grin on my face. My lip was definitely split somewhere, it hurt like a bitch.

Gemini was completely silent, though I knew he was still merged with me. Either he was too exhausted to say anything or was just as in awe as I was. My tail whipped behind me giddily and I took another step forward, my arm completely consumed in the light.

It felt so… _good._

Like taking a warm bath with sore muscles, or stretching out your entire body first thing in the morning.

"Alexandria step back pl—"

I didn't hear the rest.

 _"_ _Fuck!"_ I yelled, the light completely sucked me in. I could imagine Agatha murmuring something along the lines of _I told you so._

Whatever had been stopping my wounds from hurting was most definitely not there anymore, I felt the wound in my chest ripping open and fresh blood poured down my abdomen. The cuts and bruises on my arms and legs became ten times more intense and my head hurt as if a thousand marching bands were playing inside of it.

Blood dripped out of my nose and my eyes teared up, my fingers felt numb and I'm pretty sure a blood vessel in my eye popped.

Just as I was getting accustomed to the feeling of falling through nothing, I landed. _Hard._ Onto something that was definitely not on my list of favorite things to fall onto.

The air was knocked out of my lungs and Gemini yowled in surprise through my mouth, which I probably would've laughed at if I knew it wouldn't hurt. I blearily opened my eyes and found myself staring at what looked like a morning sky. I groaned and threw my hands over my face.

"Gemini, what time is it?"

 ** _'_** ** _7:34 AM'_**

"I can't even tell if we're still merged, please return to animal form my head is gonna explode." I requested, massaging my temples.

Gemini didn't say anything but soon I felt a wet nose start to nuzzle my chin. I spared a hand to scratch behind his ears and then down his back.

"You did good, Gemmy, I probably would've died without you." I said with a short, humorless chuckle that rattled my chest.

He merely mewed and sat down on my belly.

My eyes were trying to close and I was so tired, but there wasn't a chance in hell I was gonna be able to fall asleep with this gaping chest wound. In fact, the dizziness I was experiencing was probably due to blood loss…

"G-Gemmy, where the hell are we?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, kneading his claws into my shirt. I almost forgot I'd even asked the question when he suddenly answered, his voice not sounding as close anymore now that we weren't merged.

 ** _'_** ** _London, England.'_**

"Oh, hell. Okay, we gotta get back home, bud. As soon as I get patched up we're bookin' the next plane outta here." I said with a heavy sigh.

 ** _'_** _ **I'm not quite sure that will be possible, Alexandria.'** _ Gemini said hesitantly to me, his body tensed nervously.

"Wh-what… _why?_ " I asked, a sharp edge to my voice that made his small fluffy body jump a little.

 ** _'_** ** _Because the commercial use of planes hasn't been invented yet.'_**

I opened my mouth and then paused, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What." It didn't even sound like a question, just a flat word filled with disbelief and confusion.

Gemini didn't respond, if I wanted answers out of him I'd need to ask the right questions.

"What's the year?" I asked. The amount of talking I was doing was affecting my throat negatively after the conjuring. It felt as though it was made of sandpaper.

 ** _'_** ** _1888.'_**

"Oh sh—"

"—h bloody hell is that another dead body?" A far off voice squawked. Now that my attention had been caught by something other than my own crippling pain and confused thoughts, I could hear horse trots and carriage wheels.

 _Another?_ I questioned to myself. I couldn't see it but I was pretty positive Gemini would be raising an eyebrow right about now.

"I don't fancy callin' up the Yard again, jus' put 'er in the back, yeah? We'll tell 'em later." Another voice said. The trotting came to a stop and mud squished as someone hopped off the carriage.

 _'_ _Gemmy, scatter.'_ I thought as loudly as I could to the cat. The weight of his body suddenly disappeared off me and I knew he'd safely left this plane. He'd return if I summoned him later.

I, being of my species, didn't necessarily require as much air as the normal living being. And so I stopped the whole "key signs of life" thing entirely as the footsteps stomped closer to me.

I felt my body being lifted up by two grimy, unknown hands and refrained from growling at the one on my ass. Dead things don't growl. At least their corpses don't in my experience, their _spirits_ on the other hand —

"We'll take 'em all to that kooky mortician!" The person holding me shouted at his partner.

And suddenly I was being tossed onto what felt like a bunch of dead bodies.

 _'Now this takes me back…'_

The light behind closed eyelids disappeared as something was shut over me and the rest of the corpses. I immediately opened my eyes and was met with pitch blackness. Now it was time to investigate.

 _'_ _Gemini, merge.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Yes, Alexandria.'_**

My vision blurred for a minute before my regular eyes were replaced with cat eyes. The fuzzy ears atop my head flattened as I began to smell the scent of rotting flesh with stronger feline senses. The tail that flicked behind me in distaste grazed the top of whatever was covering me and I made a note to not bump against it for fear of alerting the men to my very much alive state of being.

I looked over the corpses and noted that they were all very heavily lacerated. There weren't as many as I had originally thought, only two. However their limbs being so disconnected from their bodies made it feel like more when I was tossed onto them.

"Holy hell… this can't be human, can it?" I whispered to myself.

If Emery where here right now she'd be green in the face, passed out, or screaming at this point. I giggled quietly at the thought, then thought better of it remember that I could be heard.

Being cramped in such a small space was not doing my injuries any good. I turned one wrong way and felt fresh warm blood leak out of my chest. I grunted quietly and repositioned, but then it was my legs hurting. It was only now that I took note of the fact that they were burned pretty badly.

The least painful position I could find was me leaning back on my bruised hands with my legs awkwardly splayed over a series of mangled body parts.

0/10 would not recommend.

I could tell when we got further into town as the sloshing muddy sounds and sluggish movements turned into the sounds of hooves on stone and the wagon wheels being bumped by uneven roads. I only hit my head on the top of the cover twice but it was definitely more than enough to leave a bruise.

When the carriage ride got to be more than 10 minutes long, I opted to start playing my own little morbid matching game with the two bodies that accompanied me. I found a severed arm to my right and attached it to the woman closest to me. I moved a foot to the one farthest. I lifted my body up when I felt a sliver of a thigh beneath me, and attached it to the body closest.

Upon closer inspection, they were both women, with heavy damage to their torsos.

However, the states their bodies were in alerted me to the fact that they'd been murdered at different times and in different places. The one farthest from me had in the back of this carriage for a few hours longer than the other.

The theory I made in my head was that the first had been found, authorities were called ("The Yard" they had called it). And as these buffoons continued on, they found another. Authorities were called again, they were told to cart both bodies off to the mortician. And then little ole me came along and they were just done with dealing with the whole process and decided to take me along.

Very unprofessional in my opinion. Quite frankly, I was a bit insulted.

 ** _'_** ** _Ask them what's going on. This is getting tedious.'_** Gemini said, a high level of boredom apparent in his tone.

I sighed, _'I was just having a little fun, shush.'_

 ** _'_** ** _You're too morbid.'_** He scoffed. Gemini could be a little bitch sometimes, he was a cat after all.

 _'_ _Just morbid enough.'_

I repositioned myself to sit criss-cross applesauce and closed my eyes, focusing deeply on the energy around me. This was what I specialized in, and a grin came to my face at the familiarity of it.

 _'_ _Just like old times, eh?'_ I nudged at my kitty companion.

 ** _'_** ** _You literally did this a week ago. What old times could you possibly be referring to when it's something you do regularly?'_**

 _'_ _Geez, geez~ no need to be harsh, love.'_ I said with a snort.

I moved my hands into the same triangle shape I had used for the conjuring. This time I much more easily forced my arms out as suddenly my hearing became ten times more powerful. When I opened my eyes, everything was in black and white and two swaying spirits were with me in the cart.

I lowered my hands and waved, "Are you two okay?" I whispered, looking between the two of them.

They both looked absolutely horrified, which was expected of newly born spirits. One opened her mouth several times before choking out, _"Is that me?"_ She hissed, looking down at the mangled body that used to hold her.

I frowned a little, cocking my head to the side as I tried to match the face (sliced in half) to hers, "I… think?"

Which probably wasn't the right thing to say. Whoops.

She choked back a sob, but before she could say anything else they were gone. Scared away as the carriage came to a complete stop. My focus snapped, my vision filled with color, and I was alone again, save for Gemini.

 _'_ _Stay in my head but stop merging with me.'_ I said to him. He didn't reply but my vision returned to the pitch blackness. I managed to slump my body over in what I thought was the position they had thrown me in just before the cart opened up and light pierced my closed eyes.

"Bring 'em in through the back, that's the only way we'll be able to fit 'em." The man who had carried me said.

Turns out, the bodies were actually on a wooden board that slid out from the wagon. The men struggled with the weight of two corpses going through rigor mortis and then another body on top of that (no pun intended). As they slid the rest of the board out the opening of the cart creaked, and before I could even think about the helplessness of the situation, a heavy slab of wood slammed down onto my forehead.

 _THWACK._

I could've screamed.

"Oh, blimey, that's gonn—"

"You don't tell a bloody _soul._ " The other said, his voice beginning to sound wavy and far away as my head swam and my tongue felt heavy.

 _'_ _Goddammit.'_ I thought to myself tiredly before I completely blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! So that's done! I'm gonna be going on vacation to San Francisco for about a week, so I could wind up posting chapter 3 either tonight, over that week-long period, or after Monday!**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review if you so wish, they make my day!**


End file.
